


La rapina al McDonald's che io ho completamente ignorato

by axolotl (Mikirise)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, roma being roma
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 04:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/axolotl
Summary: Te l'ho raccontata, vero? Dai, non può essere che non ti abbia mai raccontato quella volta, io non faccio che -okay, beh, insomma. Avevo quattro o cinque anni, quindi tutto quello che ti sto per raccontare, in realtà, non sono stata io a viverlo, non sono le mie emozioni e non sono i miei sentimenti. Se devo dirtela tutta, io, al momento della rapina ero molto impegnata in qualcosa di ugualmente importante  e ugualmente pericoloso. E c'erano i miei genitori, c'erano i miei cugini, le mie zii... avevamo deciso di passare una giornata insieme al Mc. Dai. Chi non lo fa? Una volta ogni tanto? Nemmeno? Il McDonald è presente in quasi tutte le mie memorie da bambina. Lì ho imparato a non leccarmi le dita piene di ketchup, lì ho imparato che dare un calcio dritto in mezzo alle palle di un bambino fa male... oh. Ho detto palle, non mi piace dire le parolacce. Vabbè. In pratica, al Mc ho dato anche il mio primo bacio. Completamente inconsapevole e completamente disgustoso, perché io volevo solo scendere dallo scivolo di plastica, quello che quando lo tocchi l'energia statica ti attraversa tutto il corpo e i capelli ti si rizzano all'insù. Eh. Pure il primo bacio ho dato, pensa te. E ho assistito a una delle due rapine.





	La rapina al McDonald's che io ho completamente ignorato

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt per il COW-T: L’unico modo per non temere la morte è non pensarla e non crederle. (Stefano Benni, La traccia dell’angelo)

# La rapina al McDonald's che io ho completamente ignorato

  
  
O, la volta in cui ho ignorato completamente la morte.  
  
Te l'ho raccontata, vero? Dai, non può essere che non ti abbia mai raccontato quella volta, io non faccio che -okay, beh, insomma. Avevo quattro o cinque anni, quindi tutto quello che ti sto per raccontare, in realtà, non sono stata io a viverlo, non sono le mie emozioni e non sono i miei sentimenti. Se devo dirtela tutta, io, al momento della rapina ero molto impegnata in qualcosa di ugualmente importante e ugualmente pericoloso. E c'erano i miei genitori, c'erano i miei cugini, le mie zii... avevamo deciso di passare una giornata insieme al Mc. Dai. Chi non lo fa? Una volta ogni tanto? Nemmeno? Il McDonald è presente in quasi tutte le mie memorie da bambina. Lì ho imparato a non leccarmi le dita piene di ketchup, lì ho imparato che dare un calcio dritto in mezzo alle palle di un bambino fa male... oh. Ho detto palle, non mi piace dire le parolacce. Vabbè. In pratica, al Mc ho dato anche il mio primo bacio. Completamente inconsapevole e completamente disgustoso, perché io volevo solo scendere dallo scivolo di plastica, quello che quando lo tocchi l'energia statica ti attraversa tutto il corpo e i capelli ti si rizzano all'insù. Eh. Pure il primo bacio ho dato, pensa te. E ho assistito a una delle due rapine.  
  
Quella sera, dicevo, mi pare fosse domenica. Doveva essere domenica perché le mie zie, i miei zii e i miei cugini stanno sempre a casa mie le domeniche. Pare che non abbiano una casa loro. Oh, io gli voglio bene, eh, però, dopo un po' -stattene un po' a casa tua.  
  
E, dicevo, io avevo litigato con mio cugino, Gabriele, perché, beh, se lo conoscete quel ragazzino è davvero insopportabile e da bambino era ancora più insopportabile. Giuro. Croce sul cuore. Ora gli stanno tutti dietro. Oh che bello tuo cugino. Sì, beh, io l'ho visto mangiarsi le caccole e poi cercare di farmele mangiare pure a me, quindi potremmo -potreste non dirmi quanto è bello mio cugino quando guardate il suo profilo Instagram? Sì? No? Grazie. Avevamo litigato per la cosa più importante che avevamo ai tempi, quindi, credo, se la memoria non m'inganna, Pokemon. Eh. I Pokemon sono sempre stati importanti. Lui mi aveva rubato il mio giocattolino di Eevee, che è forse il miglior Pokemon in questo mondo, poi, giocando in macchina con il finestrino aperto, se l'era lasciata sfuggire dalle mani e io avevo perso il miglior Pokemon in assoluto.  
  
Presa dallo sconforto, ho iniziato a piangere e piangere e piangere, con tutta la forza che una bambina di cinque anni può avere. Non so se avete capito: avevo perso il miglior Pokemon in questo mondo. E non m'importava molto che stessimo andando al McDonald's. Avevo perso Eevee, che speravo veramente tanto un giorno avrebbe preso vita e sarebbe stato il mio migliore amico in assoluto. Eevee sarebbe stato un amico migliore di mio cugino Gabriele. E, mia cugina Gaia, mentre piangevo, si tappava le orecchie e dava calci al sedile anteriore perché non sopportava quando io mi mettevo a piangere. Quando piangevo davanti a mia cugina, potevano succedere due cose: o lei mi avrebbe dato un ceffone, facendomi piangere ancora più forte, oppure lei avrebbe iniziato a piangere, facendo piangere mia mamma, che non ha mai saputo cosa farci con tutti quei bambini in famiglia ed entrava nel panico quando qualcosa andava male.  
  
Quella volta, Gaia ha deciso di iniziare a piangere con me.  
  
In pratica, questa gita al Mc era un disastro prima ancora di iniziare. I miei sono arrivati con due bambine piangenti e un bambino anche troppo tranquillo, mia zia Claudia con due bambini che si erano presi due bei ceffoni dallo zio e che quindi stavano in silenzio, con gli occhi rossi, e mia zia Clara è arrivata col motorino, senza figli e senza preoccupazioni. (Lei è la mamma di Gaia, ma non è molto importante, a quanto pare.)  
  
Io non volevo parlare con Gabriele. Gabriele allora parlava con i miei altri cugini, Gaia mi dava pizzicotti sulle cosce perché le avevo rovinato la serata, mia zia Clara era davvero molto allegra e i giocattoli dell'Happy Meal erano Pokemon, ma a me era uscito uno Snorlax, mentre a mia sorella maggiore era uscito un Eeevee. Capite l'ironia. Anche perché, andando avanti con la nostra vita -forse sono più una tipa da Snorlax il Pokemon che dorme e si sveglia per mangiare, piuttosto che col grazioso Eevee, che certamente non avrei potuto avere nemmeno come animale domestico. Io e Snorlax saremmo stati una bella coppia. Sicuro.  
  
E io ero lì, che continuavo a piangere, prendendo mia sorella dalle maniche e continuando a chiederle di fare scambio con me. _Fa scambio con me. Fa scambio con me. Ao fai scambiooo con meeeee._ E mia sorella che mangiava patatine e a un certo punto mi ha messo una patatina in bocca e io stavo lì lì per strozzarmi. Certamente non mi sono resa conto che gli adulti stavano con gli occhi sbarrati a guardare la cassa.  
  
Non so se conoscete il McDonald's di EUR Roma. Allora, per prima cosa sta su due livelli. Uno su e uno sotterraneo. Poi c'è la parte fuori, in cui ci sono i giochi e si gioca. Non so come altro descrivervelo perché, beh, oh, Quel McDonald's è tipo il laghetto artificiale su cui si affaccia. Storia. Tutti quelli che conosco ci sono andati. Non ho mai dovuto descriverlo. Scusate. In prativa, noi saremmo dovuti stare al piano sotterraneo, il cosiddetto Piano Meno Uno, perché eravamo in tanti e i tavoli lì sono un po' più ampi e non avremmo dato fastidio a nessuno con me che piangevo, mia sorella che tirava roba ai miei cugini, i miei cugini che sono le persone peggiori del mondo in quanto a modi ancora oggi. Però i giochi stanno su, quindi non puoi farci niente, anche noi saremmo dovuti stare su. Magari nella parte all'aperto che dà sul lago artificiale e su tutta la spazzatura che i romani buttano tra l'erba. Però fuori faceva freddo. Uno non può certo controllare il tempo. E poi era buio. Quindi stavamo tutti stretti davanti alle casse, a litigare, far cadere ketchup per terra e a masticare a bocca perta per darci fastidio l'un l'altra.  
  
Per come la racconta mia madre, non è stato molto traumatico, per questo noi bambini, con le spalle verso la cassa, non ce n'eravamo resi conto. Gli uomini sono entrati, hanno parlato molto cordialmente, hanno preso i soldi e se ne sono andati, mentre i poveri ragazzi dietro la cassa cercavano di riprendere il respiro. Secondo mio padre, invece, è stato davvero molto traumatico. Questo tipo non solo aveva il passamontagna, ma aveva anche la pistola in mano ha gridato a tutti di stare fermi e buoni. Noi -io, mia sorella e i miei cugini, non lo abbiamo ascoltato, ovviamente, perché, ugh, ci sono cose molto più importanti nella vita di un bambino di cinque anni, piuttosto che la morte. I Pokemon, ad esempio. E mio padre ha sudato freddo. Noi non stavamo zitti, il ladro voleva che stessimo zitti e aveva una pistola in mano. Capite che cosa vuol dire nella testa di una persona che si ritrova in quella posizione. Una brutta equazione.  
  
In più, uno dei ladri si è girato verso di noi. Ci ha proprio guardati, proprio osservati, dopo aver preso i soldi. Non lo so. Magari stava ricordando le storie delle sue origini. Per finire a fare il ladro, tutto potrebbe essere iniziato perché suo cugino ha fatto cadere il suo Pokemon preferito giù dal finestrino della macchina, ma che ne so. Dice mio papà, che mentre mia sorella mi infilava la patatina giù per la gola per farmi stare zitta (non sto esagerando, mia sorella non lo fa apposta, ma non è molto delicata), il ladro sia rimasto a guardarci, me con le lacrime agli occhi e mia sorella completamente indifferente al mio dolore, e solo dopo quell'occhiata è andato via.  
  
Mio padre non vuole più entrare in un McDonald's, mia madre ci va tutte le volte che offrono un caffè a un euro, perché, vabbè, dai, siamo ancora tutti vivi alla fine. Era una pistola eeeeh. Sai quante ne ha viste in televisione? Mio papà non riesce a non guardarla male quando parla così.  
  
Poi, ci stavo pensando perché -lo sapete che vogliono chiudere il Mc dell'EUR? Oh, lì ci ho vissuto un sacco di prime volte, pure la mia prima rapina come cittadina qualunque, e vogliono chiuderlo. Immagino che finisca così anche la mia infanzia. (Ma tanto ho ventiquattro anni.) (E ho Eevee.) (Alla fine, piangere, ti porta sempre a un lieto fine, vedete?)


End file.
